


starting point

by Areiton



Series: Without Words - Stony Love Confessions [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Role Reversal, Sub Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: They start as an arrangement.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Without Words - Stony Love Confessions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748689
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	starting point

They start as an arrangement. 

They start as sex, a pretty sub filling up Steve’s bed and evenings, begging and pleading and utterly gorgeous. 

They start filling a need--a CEO with too much stress and not enough time and even less inclination to play the dating game, a broke college student on the wrong side of his parents’ goodwill and wealth, both needing something and finding it in each other. 

They start--

Where they start, Tony thinks, doesn’t really matter. 

Because Steve is gorgeous, yes--he can see the way people, Doms and subs alike, watch them, when they’re out, the envious looks he gets. Steve is beautiful, in his impeccable suits and his perfect, full beard, with his sharp mind and gorgeous smile and hands that hold him down so wonderfully. 

“They watch you too, pet,” Steve rumbles, his fingers hooked in Tony’s collar, and he preens, going flush and pliant for his Dom. He likes that. He likes  _ knowing _ that people want Steve, likes even more that they want him while Tony wears his collar. 

He likes it more than he should, probably. Because they start as an arrangement. 

No feelings. Money and sex, subspace and Dom-high. Biology and practicality. 

They start--

Gods, they start as  _ idiots. _

Steve brushes a kiss over his lips, and Tony hums, sleepily, arches into the sweet ache of his hands on the bruises he pressed into his skin last night, the hot thick length of his finger pressing into him, and Tony blinks at him sleepily. Steve is smiling down, face soft and open and fond. 

Tony loves him like this. When the controlled Dom, the powerful CEO, the man the whole world expects to run for public office, is stripped down and vulnerable, cracked open and laid bare for Tony to see. 

“Don’t wake up, darling,” Steve murmurs, presses against his lips and Tony hums. 

“You’ll be home on time?” he mumbles and Steve nods, kisses him again. 

“Go to sleep,” he says, and it’s not an order because--

Because what they started with, doesn’t matter anymore. 

What they are now is this--

Steve is his, just as much as Tony is his, bound by love more than a black strip of leather. 

He leans up for one more kiss, and Steve smiles fondly, and gives it, and he settles back into his pillows, sleep tugging at him, love a warm blanket around him. “Have a good day, beloved.” 


End file.
